The Last Night
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Patience Ali was new to New York. With no friends, her abusive father and the self-esteem of a dormouse she was quite the pathetic sight. That is until she meets her new friends. The minute she meets them is the last night she feels alone. BrooklynXOC
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyles: The Last Night

Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't own the first scene which I kinda changed up for personal preference but that aside I still don't own it nor do I own the gargoyles, just Patience. ****As always**** don't forget to: Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and **_**Review**_** it! **

Patience Ali walked down the Manhattan streets head down, hands in her coat pockets. Her dark brown hair covered half of her face and she made her way down the subway steps ready to board the train. She glanced at one of the newspaper stands close by as the title caught her attention. It read **'Gargoyles: Angels of the Night or Monsters of Darkness?'** in big bold letters.

The revelation of Gargoyles and the latest law, accepting them into society along with placing them on a special task force to help fight crime had the entire country if not world stirring. Patience herself was on the fence about whole thing. She didn't see pros or cons about the creatures, though truthfully she had never met one to know.

The creatures reminded her eerily of something else. Something Patience wished she never knew about. The girl would be lying if she said that with that thought in mind Patience didn't view the gargoyles in a slightly negative light.

"Heya Sweetheart." Someone behind Patience spoke up causing the young girl to jump. Behind her were 3 very large, very intimidating young men. The first was bald, with large circular sunglasses over his eyes and lead pipe in hand. He wore trashy clothes looking as if they were about to fall apart, the one next to him didn't seem any better. But the second was bulker with brown hair and wore black leather gloves. The last was a dark shade of tan, he wore a black leather jacket and all of them had a wicked smile on their face.

"Got any cash on ya? I'm tryin' ta pay fer med school." The bald one asked as he and his friends surrounded her giving her no room to escape. Or any room at all.

Patience knew better than to protest. She pulled out the 10 in her left pocket and gave it to the thugs, "Here…." She said weakly. Spotting her weakness they grinned like the Cheshire cat making Patience give an involuntary shiver.

"Dis one's kinda cute." The bald one smirked, using one of his hands to hold up her chin as if to inspect her more. Patience in an act of defiance pulled away from them. The grins on their faces widened as if amused by her actions.

"Oh, we got us a fighta 'ere boys." The bulky one said getting a snicker from the other two.

"W-what do you want?" Patience asked in a failed attempt to look or at least act tough. The tan one was the one to answer her question, but sarcasm and insincerity practically dripped from his voice.

"The usual, good education, 'igh payin' job."

"But, I might settle fer a first date." The bald one grinned making the brunette girl stare at them in horror. But no sooner than they stepped closer to her did the subway car roll into the station. Patience quickly entered the car not, the thugs oddly waited at the station.

Patience however was too relieved to question it at the moment. She instead took a seat and gave a soft sigh.

Looking around the subway car she noticed it wasn't all that crowded. A woman that appeared in her 30's, a construction worker, a homeless man reading the paper, and two couples was the only company she had. The construction worker gave her a soft smile making Patience feel a bit more at ease before she gave a tentive smile back. 

She didn't notice the thugs she had just escaped just outside the subway car. How they got on the train in the first place, Patience would never know. All she was aware of the tan one who held the large gun.

She barely heard the construction worker mutter a curse under his breath, or the gasp of from one of the couples on the train. Patience's sole thoughts were on how her short life may end that very night, and how sad it was that she wouldn't miss it.

"Folks, we're collecting fer a worthy cause." The bald one said hold out a large burlap sack. The tan one spoke next,

"Yeah, so give till it hurts."

Patience saw the young couple 2 seats beside her argue as they tossed her wallets into the bag. She was next. Her eyes widened in fear, the ten she had given them earlier was all she had. What was she going to do?

But before they could begin to make a move towards her there was 5 loud thuds on the top of subway car. The lights flickered in the car causing everyone to look in towards the roof in alarm. Patience's own heart seemed to stop and a million possibilities ran through her mind on what that could've been.

The thugs pointed their guns to the roof before a loud scraping sound was heard.

"Not again." The bald thug growled before a gaping hole was ripped from the top of the subway car. A loud deafening roar rang through the air, a roar that Patience felt as well as heard. It was the gargoyles. The thugs began firing up at the creature above them, whose eyes were glowing a bright white. Its large lavender hand reaching into the subway car and pulling out the tan one up and into the night sky getting gasps from everyone in the train.

There were some loud screams, growls and roars and finally a loud snap above causing looks of horror and shock from the audience below. A louder, more thunderous boom of a roar that Patience felt vibrate through her rib cage followed soon after and the lavender gargoyle dropped down into the train, eyes bright and glowing. It was then Patience noticed the bulky thug sneak up behind the behemoth gargoyle.

"Tough luck handsome." He snickered and before Patience gave her current decision a second thought she ran into him causing the thug to drop the gun. Why she had risked her own life to save this gargoyle's, who she didn't even know, Patience didn't have the foggiest idea. But she did and she didn't regret it for a second. This….being tried to save her from these brutes. She had to help him out after that. She just had to. Her act of bumping into the thug must've given the gargoyle time to get rid of the nuisance, but Patience didn't get the chance see the fight.

She instead felt a rough tug on her brown hair as the bald thug pulled her back towards him.

"Babe yer more trouble than yer worth." The barrel of the gun pointed at her ribs and the bald thug pulled the trigger.

What happened after that Patience could only guess. She remembered people crowding around her, one of the couples argued as another pressed something against her side, and another scream from one of the thug, then large strong arms picking her up and the deep booming voice of someone telling…..'Brooklyn' to get her to the nearest hospital and that the others would join him later. Then a soft voice saying to hang in there then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles: The Last Night

Chapter 2

**A.N: Welcome back! Glad people have reviewed and favored my little fic here, though updates may be a little slow guys. School is being a major pain, I don't even have time to blink. I don't own the gargoyles or anything else, just Patience and her life. ****As always**** don't forget to: Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and **_**Review**_** it! **

Brooklyn stood in the waiting room of St. Lillian's Hospital with all sets of eyes on him and his clan. Angela and Goliath had insisted on waiting till this mystery girl, who very well might have saved his leader's life, was conscious so a proper thank you could be given.

So here he was standing beside Goliath, Broadway holding Angela's hand in the chairs just behind them, Hudson stroking his beard to Goliath's right and Lexington twiddling with his talons on the floor.

As Brooklyn waited and thought about it, he had to give the girl some major props for the stunt she pulled…..even if it almost cost her, her life. Brooklyn gave shallow sigh as he stood as still as a statue, no pun intended. The stares of the humans in the room as well, making him uneasy as he waited.

"Um…..Mr. uh Goliath." A nervous doctor spoke up catching the clans' the attention. The doctor was young, maybe mid 30's, and sweating up a storm. Anxiety and fear practically bursting out of every pore. "T-the p-patient i-is r-r-ready t-to s-see you now." He stuttered and Brooklyn rolled his eyes. When were humans going to get it through their thick skulls that gargoyles weren't here to hurt them?

"Thank you Dr…" Goliath spoke but trailed off not knowing the man's name.

"Garrison. Dr. Garrison." The doctor answered before motioning to the door, "Y-you'll find h-her i-in room 316." Goliath nodded before turning and walking towards the doors, the clan following close behind.

Brooklyn sighed in slight aggravation as the nurses, patients and doctors scattered at their presence. They had saved maybe thousands of lives upon their arrival to the city and still they were feared. Still they were unaccepted by the people they protected.

Brooklyn expected the girl to scream once they entered her room. To start crying and the doctors would come in asking nicely, for they would be too afraid to do anything else, to step out for stressing the patient.

He was surprised to find her on the cot, IV in her arm a few minor cuts on her face which was looking down at her twiddling fingers. She looked as if she was waiting for something, expecting something. Though when she lifted her gaze her dark brown almost black colored eyes locking on the crimson colored gargoyle and his clan, as if staring right through them, caused the second-in-command to shutter.

Her frown shifted into a neutral look, her eyes softening from steel to stone. The corners of her lips barely titling upwards. She gave them a polite wave before clutching her side and wincing.

"Sorry, having your left lung grazed by gunfire doesn't leave you in the best physical condition." The girl spoke, her voice soft and hoarse. Goliath stepped forward causing the girl to straighten and look at him warily. She was tiny compared to him, though most were.

"I owe you my thanks." He bowed, using his massive folded wings as a cape. She seemed more relaxed, the stone in her eyes softened some more and the ghost of a smile graced her face.

"No problem big guy. You were trying to save me, had to do the same for you." The mystery girl explained making Brooklyn look at her in surprise. This human really was something else….

"I also would like to say thank you. I don't know how to repay you for helping my father." Angela spoke up this time, approaching the human New Yorker and making the girl turn her attention from the clan leader to his daughter.

"Like I said, no problem." She actually smiled this time, though it was very shy. Her demeanor seemed more relaxed than she originally was.

"No problem?" Lexington piped up, "You just got shot! How is that 'no problem?'" he asked and she lifted her hands so her palms were facing the ceiling.

"You have our gratitude." Goliath told her, "What is your name?"

She paused at this. Looking the clan over the clan as if deciding whether or not to give away that bit of information.

"Patience…..Patience Ali. And you guys are?" She asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

"My name is Goliath." Goliath said, introducing himself before letting his daughter speak.

"I'm Angela."

"Call me Hudson." The clan elder spoke, "It is an honor to meet you lass."

"Broadway, and this is Lexington and-"

"Brooklyn." The second-in-command said not letting his rookery brothers introduce him. She smiled at him as if approving of something before turning back to the entire clan.

"It's nice to meet you all." Patience said and opened her mouth to say something else when David Xanatos walked through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but a mob of reporters has flooded the entrance of the hospital, blaming you all for what happened to Miss. Ali here."

"How'd you-"

"I found out when I paid for your medical fees." Xanatos simply shrugged before turning back to the gargoyles. "We better get going."

"Wait, you did what?" Patience asked wide eyed.

"Please it's the least I can do. In fact Fox wants you over for dinner when you're healed." Xanatos explained.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Angela cheered and Patience's left eye twitch.

"Yeah….great." but none of them seemed to notice her depleted tone as they marched out the door to escape the nosy reporters.

Her head spun around in worry, how much did Xanatos know? If he paid her medical bill then he had to know something. Patience bit her lower lip as a nervous thought came to mind: What was her father going to do when she got home?


End file.
